southparkbreakawayfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Batchelor
Overview Andrew is the newest member of the boys and is very friendly. He seems to have replaced Butters Stotch as the new member of the boys and as a main character. His friendlinest is friendlier than than Kyle but not as friendly as Stan. Biography 'Season 1' In "Cartman Underground" Andrew at first was not excited about going on another adventure with Cartman until he noticed that the other three were going as well. Andrew was made fun of by Cartman during the search. Stan put Andrew in front of him like the others so he could escape the lava. In "The Stan-Touchables" Andrew made a bet with Cartman to see who could not insult the other first. Andrew kept on keeping his mouth shut and only talked to Kenny and Kyle. However, Andrew gets Cartman to accidentally insult him, winning the bet. Andrew stated that Butters should lay off of the movies (implying Butters watches too many movies) in "A Dream is a Dream." In "Loved Possess" Andrew was against Stan still liking Wendy and told him to get over it as quickly as possible. He then supported Stan's new relationship with Jenny Grave. Andrew and Kenny are at the circus until they find a crown and they get sucked into it. Andrew and Kenny then travels to the Edge of the world. However, after witnessing Kenny dying, Andrew starts to doubt himself and freaked out when Kenny died. Andrew then cheered up when he sees Stan coming inside the crown as well. The two then makes it to the Edge of the Crown and Stan challenges the guy to yahtzee. When the two got out, Andrew told Kyle and Cartman of their adventure in "The Crown." Andrew and Kenny were hanging out with Kenny until they notcie Kyle being a jerk. Andrew and Kenny both gets easily annoyed of his new attitude. When consulting with Cartman, Andrew (like Kenny and Stan) were furious that Cartman transformed him into a jerk. When raiding the building, Andrew was the one that tricked Cartman into leaving the building in "Cartman's Cheapskate Program." In "Horror For Children" the boys were watching a horror movie at Andrew's house. Soon after, the boys go insane when they think everything around them are from the movie. Andrew is about to fall of the bridge until Kyle, Kenny and Stan saves him. He along with the other boys were relieved when they only thought this cause they still had the 4D glasses on. Relationships This is a list of relationships Andrew has with other characters. Friendship with Stan Marsh Stan and Andrew seemed to be pretty great friends. Andrew even states that if Kenny did not exist, Stan would be his best friend. The two seems to have many things in common and even goes on many adventures together. Stan let Andrew escape the lava first to make sure everyone was alright. Andrew was glad that Stand broke up with Wendy stating that he has not really liked her anyway. However, he does cheer Stan up when he is feeling down and 100% supports his new relationship with Jenny. When Stan enters the Crown, Andrew is relieved and they travel to the Edge of the Crown. Andrew complimented Stan for being really good at yahtzee. Andrew and Kenny helped Stan try to get Kyle back from being a jerk. Andrew then told Stan to be the one to explode the building to which Stan took a liking to. Stan along with Kenny and Kyle saved Andrew from falling off of the bridge. Friendship with Kyle Broflovski The two has a good bond but not as strong as Stan's or Kenny's. However the two are great friends and values each contributions. Kyle invited Andrew to sit next to him on the trip to the Earth's Core. Andrew asked how Kyle is doing with his helping Stan. Kyle and Andrew both showed careness for Stan and they both together (with Kenny) tried to cheer Stan up. When coming out of the Crown, Andrew told both Kyle and Cartman about his time and adventure in the Crown. Both Andrew and Kenny seemed annoyed of Kyle's nasty and rude behavior. However, he forgave Kyle when he found out that it was Cartman making him do that. Andrew was happy to find Kyle back to normal. Kyle, Kenny and Stan saved his life from falling off the bridge. Friendship/Conflict with Eric Cartman The two has always valued each other as "frenemies." Cartman hates Andrew's guts because he was accepted into the group that easily without any talking. Andrew was against the idea of going to the center of the earth with Cartman, until the others were going. Cartman insulted Andrew when they were all going on different paths. Andrew made a bet with Cartman to see who could not insult the other one first. Cartman tried to get Andrew to cave but Andrew easily got Cartman to quickly lose the bet. Cartman agreed with Andrew about not really liking Wendy and supporting Stan's break up. Andrew was not impressed when Cartman transformed Kyle into a super jerk. Like Kenny and Stan, Andrew foiled Cartman's plans. (Best) Friendship with Kenny McCormick The two have been best friends for a while now. They seem to understand each other and value each other. They hang out a lot, almost as much as Stan hangs out with Kyle. Kenny wanted to go with Andrew when searching for the treasure. Andrew and Kenny was talking about a video game while Cartman kept on bugging them. Andrew and Kenny were both talking and Kenny tells Andrew that there is no way Cartman can win the bet. Along with Kyle, Kenny and Andrew supported Stan's struggle with his break up. Andrew and Kenny were at the circus together and when they found a crown, they both ventured together to get out of the Crown. However, after witnessing Kenny die, he goes into a short depressed state until Stan arrives. Like Stan, Kenny and Andrew both went to foil Cartman's plans to get Kyle back. Like Kyle and Stan, Kenny saved Andrew from falling off of the bridge. Conflict with Wendy Testaburger The two has not been seen interacting but due to Andrew stating that he does not really like Wendy, they will have negative interactions. Relationship with Laurie Cunningham The two have not interacted yet but they have much in common and have a positive relationship. The eventually becomes a couple and stays as one. Friendship/Conflict with Harry Gibson The two seems to be like friends but sometimes do not meet eye to eye. They both have had a fight with one another at least twice. However, they still seem to remain as friends. Friendship with Jordan Vexon The two are shown to be good friends however, they do not interact much as Andrew is a main character and Jordan is not. Friendship/Conflict with Ross Batchelor Ross and Andrew do not get along most of the time and decides to usually phsically fight to solve all of their problems. However, Andrew has stated that he does not hate Ross but Ross hates him so that is why they fight. However they do get along in some episodes like in Battle Boys Royales. Category:Characters Category:The Boys Category:Protagonist Category:Main Characters Category:Episodes